L'essence des Dieux
by MadameMoe
Summary: Naruto, réincarnation d'un dieu de l'Olympe doit faire face avec ses semblables à un ennemi dangereux. Mais il doit également effectuer son devoir de Dieu alors que ses sentiments sont chamboulés par Sasuke, une réincarnation puissante et pas des moindres. (SasuNaru). YAOI.


**Titre:** L'essence des Dieux

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**hasegawa-chwan :** Mes félicitations, comme tu as été la seule à voter, c'est donc « L'essence des Dieux » qui sera publié en espérant que l'histoire ne te déçoive pas.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Je suis Hermès**

* * *

_**« **__Il est le grand messager des dieux, celui qui a pour confident le vent lui-même, le vent qui ne cesse de passer d'une terre à l'autre.__** »**_

L'Oracle.

* * *

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Tsunade, la réincarnation de Panacée.

Naruto regarda la jeune femme blonde, qui avait prononcé ses mots, se tenant debout, devant la table ronde où siégeaient sept autres personnes en plus de lui. Il connaissait déjà Tsunade. Elle l'avait à moitié élevé et il savait mieux que quiconque que cette femme était beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle en a l'air. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas les autres, leur visage lui était totalement inconnu.

- Je crois qu'il manque des gens ? Fit l'homme à sa gauche, les cheveux blancs, les yeux mauves et avec une parfaite dentition de requin.

Il semblait détendu, peut-être trop. En tout cas, lui, il ne l'était pas. Ils avaient été invités à tous réunir aujourd'hui sans la moindre explication. Ce n'est pas habituel car malgré leurs points communs, ils restaient peu ensemble.

- Tous les Nouveaux Dieux, on était séparé en 3 groupes dans des lieux différents. Répondit Tsunade.

Les Nouveaux Dieux ? C'était eux. Ils étaient les réincarnations des Dieux de l'Olympe. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient réellement hérité des Olympiens étaient leurs pouvoirs et leur immortalité. C'était tout. Ils n'avaient ni leur personnalité, ni leur mémoire, ni leurs filiations. Et heureusement dirait Naruto, blondinet des dames.

- Pourquoi tant de précaution ? Demanda un autre homme en face de lui.

Il semblait plus âgé que les autres, de quelques années, il avait les yeux noirs ainsi que des cheveux longs de la même couleur, attachés avec un élastique rouge. Il était plutôt beau. Naruto remarqua que cet homme était assis à coté d'un autre qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, en tout cas assez pour avoir un lien de parenté. Celui-ci avait des cheveux coupés courts. De plus, il était fascinant, au point que Naruto n'en détacha pas le regard. Sa peau est blanche comme la porcelaine, son visage impassible et son regard aussi noir que de l'encre.

- La Réincarnation d'Artémis a…disparue…Expliqua Tsunade pendant que Naruto admirait le jeune homme au visage stoïque.

- Disparue ? Par enchantement ? Fit remarquer Dent-de-Requin à sa gauche le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle mais ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Une disparition ne se prenait pas à la légère. Et apparemment, Tsunade pensait comme lui.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Suigetsu !

Alors comme ça, Dent-de-Requin s'appelait Suigetsu. Naruto pensa vaguement un « A retenir. ».

- Un Nouveau Dieu ne disparait pas comme ça. Il sait surement passé quelque chose. Exclama un peu violemment la vieille.

- Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi on est là. Remarqua l'homme que Naruto avait trouvé fascinant.

Sa voix était grave et elle le fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et il se demanda de qui il était la réincarnation. Après quelques hypothèses, un léger souffle vint caresser son visage, le figeant d'étonnement. Il essaya de se détendre en fermant les yeux pour écouter avec attention ce que lui murmurait le vent.

_« …Ombre…Olympien… »_

- Tant que la réincarnation d'Artémis ne sera pas réapparue, tous les Nouveaux Dieux devront rester en groupe. Continua Tsunade sans remarquer son état.

_« …Danger… »_

- C'est hors de question. Rejeta l'homme à la voix grave.

_« …Voler…Essences… »_

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Sasuke.

Sasuke…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le blondinet ? Fit remarquer le voisin de Naruto alors qu'il devait trouver étrange qu'un homme soit immobile, les yeux fermés.

Naruto sentit tous les regards sur lui d'un seul coup. C'était bon, il avait perdu toute sa concentration. Déjà qu'elle avait commencé à se barrer quand il avait entendu le nom de Sasuke mais alors là, c'était foutu. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Dent-de…Suigetsu.

- Le blondinet s'appelle Naruto et il écoutait le vent.

- Quel vent ? Lui demanda-t-il _intelligemment_.

- Celui que vous ne percevez pas. Répondis Naruto comme une évidence.

Suigetsu voulait le questionner plus précisément mais Tsunade parla avant qu'un son s'échappe de sa bouche alors que certains regardaient Naruto avec curiosité dont Sasuke, apparemment un mec qui entendait le vent parler, attirait l'attention.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Questionna Tsunade qui connaissait les dons de son protégé.

- C'est un message de la réincarnation de Calchas. Apparemment quel-

- Qui ? Interrompit soudainement Suigetsu.

Naruto le traita mentalement d'enfoiré. Il n'était pas égocentrique au point de détester tous ceux qui lui coupait la parole mais vu ce qu'il allait annoncer, Naruto aurait préféré s'en débarrasser rapidement.

- Calchas était l'un des devins les plus fameux de l'antiquité. Il a reçu ses pouvoirs d'Apollon, c'est pourquoi il a été réincarné. Répondit une femme aux cheveux rose assise à côté de Tsunade.

Connaisseuse, la fille. Même s'ils étaient des Nouveaux Dieux, beaucoup d'entre-deux ignorait l'histoire grecque et celle des Olympiens. Naruto pensa qu'il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça et reprit la parole.

- Donc. Fit-il en regardant Suigetsu. Apparemment quelqu'un veut s'en prend aux Nouveaux Dieux en volant leur essence.

…

Bon. Il avait tué tout le monde, c'était super génial. Arrêt cardiaque collectif. Ou arrêt cérébral. Car personne ne parlait. Laissant un blanc assez gênant pour Naruto. Puis au bout d'un moment quelqu'un soupira. Naruto le regarda, c'était l'homme assis de l'autre côté de Tsunade. Il était brun, les cheveux attachaient au sommet de son crâne. Un air ennuyé sur le visage. Plutôt mignon en soit.

- Galère.

…

Galère ? C'était sa seule réaction ? Naruto annonçait que quelqu'un allait venir les faire chier pour leur prendre leur essence c'est-à-dire ce qui les qualifiait de Dieux et lui il trouvait ça galère…OK…Naruto décida de le surnommer Je-m'en-fous.

- Ta réaction est un peu légère par rapport au problème. Fit la fille à la droite de Naruto, une blonde à quatre couettes.

Je-m'en-fous la regarda encore plus ennuyé alors que la blonde avait un air de défi. Sacré caractère celle-là.

- Si les femmes s'y mettent, ça va être une double galère. Répondit Je-m'en-fous.

- Flegmatique et misogyne. Jolie mélange. S'exclama la blonde.

Après cette remarque, Tsunade leur demanda de se rendre dans une sorte de salle de détente alors qu'elle et d'autres réincarnations mineures essayerai de joindre Calchas ou plutôt sa réincarnation mais on ne fessait plus vraiment la différence avec le temps. Sur le chemin, Naruto de rendit compte qu'il y en avait un qui n'avait pas parlé une seule fois. Un homme avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants, des yeux turquoises et le kanji de l'amour tatoué sur le front. Il semblait connaitre la blonde car celle-ci lui parlait familièrement et apparemment, Cheveux-Flamboyants s'appelait Gaara.

Arrivée à la salle qui ressemblait en tous points à un grand salon, Naruto m'assis dans un des canapés et il écouta discrètement le monologue de la blonde assise sur un fauteuil derrière lui accompagnée de Gaara. La fille aux cheveux rose parcourait la salle, curieuse, Suigetsu se servait de l'eau - ? - au bar et Sasuke s'assis également avec celui qui lui ressemblait sur le canapé en face de Naruto. Celui-ci put alors l'examiner avec précision. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, des boots noirs également qui lui donnait d'après Naruto un côté rebelle et un haut noir près du torse sous un sweet zippé bleu marine. Il devait avoir environ le même âge que lui c'est-à-dire 19 ans.

Sasuke sembla se rendre compte de l'examen qu'il subissait car son regard croisa celui de Naruto. Ils se regardèrent simplement, sans jugement comme s'ils étaient dans leurs pensées. Leur contact visuel fut interrompu par Je-m'en-fous qui s'approcha de Naruto.

- Tu es « le messager de Dieux », n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il debout à un pas.

L'attention se tourna vers eux. La blonde avait cessé de parler, Suigetsu avait arrêté de boire, la fille aux cheveux roses s'était retournée et le regard de Sasuke et de son acolyte percait la joue de Naruto. Je-m'en-fous lui demandait carrément de dire de qui il était la réincarnation. Les Nouveaux Dieux ne dévoilaient jamais cela d'habitude, sauf les réincarnations mineurs comme Tsunade. Mais bon. De toute façon, Je-m'en-fous avait trouvé.

- Oui. Je suis la réincarnation d'Hermès.

- Le Dieu du vent. Annonça-t-il un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Sinon je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Déclara celui-ci en rigolant.

- Shikamaru. Répondit l'homme qui l'avait découvert, avec un sourire amical.

Rien de plus ? Bien sûr. Il n'allait pas lui dire qui il était comme ça. Toutefois, ils démarrèrent une discussion auquel se joignirent la fille aux cheveux roses qui se présenta comme Sakura et la blonde au fort caractère, nommée Temari. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Naruto sentit un regard insistant, il tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke le fixer. Celui-ci ne remarqua pas que Naruto l'avait pris la main dans le sac. La réincarnation d'Hermès n'eut pas le temps d'engager un premier contact verbal car les fenêtres s'ouvrirent brusquement et un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Tout le monde se lèva sur ses gardes.

_« …Aah…ah… »_

« Le vent est bizarre » fut la seule remarque que Naruto eu le temps de se faire car soudainement, l'élément l'entoura épargnant le reste de la salle. Hermès perçu Tsunade et d'autres personnes rentrer dans le salon précipitamment, surement alertés par le bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la réincarnation de Panacée.

Naruto n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de réponde car le vent se mit à hurler. Il ne comprenait rien aux paroles de l'élément et c'était bien la première fois. Le vent criait fort mais Naruto était le seul à l'entendre. Les hurlements étaient de plus en plus intenses au point qu'Hermès fut obligé de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et de s'accroupir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, la douleur était présente, trop présente. Naruto sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules mais ce nouveau soutient lui fit lâcher prise, inconsciemment. Il s'écroula à moitié sur mon sauveur - ? -, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés et subissant les hurlements de colère du vent.

_« …Il…là… »_

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup, plus rien, ni vent, ni bruit, le silence total. Le vide.

Naruto se releva légèrement en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles et il remarqua du sang sur ses paumes. Et merde. Les hurlements avaient été si puissants que ses tympans avaient éclaté. Génial, il était devenu sourd. Heureusement que l'immortalité lui donnait l'avantage de guérir même de ça. Il remarqua en relevant la tête que Sasuke était accroupi en face de lui, attentif. Alors c'était lui qui l'avait attrapé par les épaules ?

Soudain, quelqu'un tourna la tête de Naruto vers la gauche, c'était Tsunade. Elle lui parla précipitamment mais la seule chose que Naruto percevait, c'était le silence.

- Je n'entends rien. Dit-il sans s'entendre.

Il vit Tsunade se figer puis Sasuke le tourna vers lui. Tenant le menton de Naruto, il parla en articulant pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

_Elle te demande ce qui s'est passé._

- Oh. Exclama Naruto, en comprenant.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, son visage si proche du sien. En quelques secondes le seul repère de Naruto fut Sasuke et ses lèvres. Il en oublia même les autres.

- Le vent était en colère. Il a reçu une information incomplète. Calchas n'a pas fini son message.

Sasuke détourna les yeux vers Tsunade puis revint à Naruto.

_Calchas est injoignable._

- J'ai à peine une phrase. C'était « Il est là. Il… ». C'est tout.

En soi, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Par la suite, Naruto ne fit pu vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait. Il avait encore mal et cette aventure l'avait épuisé. Il fixa Sasuke alors que l'attention de celui-ci était tournée vers Tsunade qui devait surement donner des instructions. A l'antiquité, les olympiens avaient été généralement tous beaux et les Nouveaux Dieux avaient hérités de ce petit plus mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sasuke était vraiment unique. Il était à la fois soigné et viril.

Sans m'en rendre compte, Naruto se retrouva dans une chambre à l'étage pour qu' « il se repose ». Sérieux, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour oublier à ce point de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il était menacé de se faire voler son essence.

La chambre était moche. Un mélange de rouge et de vert. Naruto n'allait pas faire le difficile, de toute façon c'était juste pour se reposer. Il se coucha sur le lit double en mode étoile de mer et il m'endormit sans demander son reste.

_« …Hermès… »_

_« …__**Hermès**__… »_

_« …HERMES… »_

_« …__**HERMES**__… »_

Naruto sursauta et s'éclata sur le sol de la chambre. Ça, c'était un putain de réveil. Il se relèva en se frottant la joue et le nez. Puis il regarda l'homme qui était rentré brusquement dans la chambre à cause du bruit de la chute. Surement un garde du corps qui le fixait avec incompréhension. Quoi ? Il n'était jamais tombé du lit. Bref, l'un de ses collègues se ramèna en demandant ce qui se passait. Tiens. Naruto l'avait entendu. Légèrement, comme si les sons était encore étouffer. Mais il l'avait entendu quand même. Dans quelques heures, il n'aura plus aucun défaut auditif.

Naruto répondit que ce n'est rien et il leur demanda où étaient les autres. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de le fixer. Naruto compris alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux humains, ce n'était pas des réincarnations. Donc le fait qu'un Nouveaux Dieux tombe du lit et qu'il guérisse super vite alors qu'il était censé être sourd, ça surprenait. Pas dans le même sens. Bon, Naruto reposa sa question et ils lui répondirent que tout le monde était dans la salle de réunion –là où il y avait la table ronde- et qu'ils se disputaient.

Naruto buggua quelques secondes. Comment ça ils se disputaient ? Puis il relativisa et se diriga vers la salle de réunion avec les deux hommes à sa suite. En chemin, il regarda l'heure sur ma montre : 3h du matin, il avait donc dormi 5 heures. Quand Naruto rentra à l'intérieur, il vit Tsunade qui s'engueulait avec les autres alors que de nombreux gardes du corps étaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il perçut dans la conversation que Calchas était mort et que Tsunade n'arrivait pas à joindre le deuxième regroupement de Nouveaux Dieux.

Naruto avait vraiment l'impression qu'il leur arrivait plein de merdes en ce moment. Dans la dispute, il comprit aussi que les Nouveaux Dieux voulaient allés au deuxième lieu de regroupement mais que Tsunade refusait catégoriquement. Naruto vit Sasuke et celui qui lui ressemblait, un peu en retrait. Ils semblaient aussi mécontents que les autres. Le seul qui n'était pas expressif, c'était Gaara. Il était aussi en retrait mais à l'opposé. Naruto était plutôt d'accord avec les ceux de son âge. Après tout ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'ils allaient en savoir plus sur leur ennemi.

- Hé ! Fit-il à l'un des hommes qui l'avait suivi depuis la chambre. Où se trouve le deuxième regroupement ?

- Euh…

Le garde du corps regarda son partenaire quelques secondes avant de répondre. Après tout, s'ils s'occupaient de la protection des Nouveaux Dieux alors ils devaient avoir des collègues là-bas.

- A l'hôtel de Thèbes.

Naruto remarqua le regard de Sasuke posé sur lui. Puis il se tourna vers Tsunade, trop occupait à débattre avec Shikamaru pour faire attention à autre chose. Shikamaru qui semblait plutôt mécontent, peut-être que lui aussi, il connaissait quelqu'un là-bas. En tout cas, merci à lui de distraire la femme blonde, Naruto allait pouvoir agir sans trop de mal. Parce qu'attendre l'autorisation de Tsunade, c'était mourir de vieillesse.

Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke qui le fixait toujours. Le brun qui lui ressemblait le regarda du coin de l'œil mais Hermès n'y prêta que peu d'attention.

- Je vais là-bas. Tu veux venir ?

Sasuke le regarda, curieux puis il fit un pas vers Naruto. Celui-ci pris cela pour un « oui ».

- Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, le contact leur électrisant le bout des doigts.

Des yeux noirs plongèrent dans les ceux de Naruto, d'une telle manière qu'il en frissonna. Sasuke hocha la tête, posa sa main sur la taille de son partenaire et le colla à lui. Naruto sentit la chaleur qui émane du corps en face de lui, augmentant sa température corporelle. Un souffle effleurait sa peau agréablement. Son cœur commença une mélodie rapide et un sentiment pas si inconnu pris possession de son âme.

Naruto était charmé à un tel point qu'il remarqua à peine l'étonnement de l'homme à leur coté lorsque Sasuke avait hocher la tête, ni sa surprise plus que flagrante lorsque le vent commença à souffler autour de eux, ni les hurlements de Tsunade quand elle remarqua ce que Naruto fessait.

En quelques secondes, celui-ci devint le vent. Sasuke devint le vent. Et comme le vent, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Bercé par les courants aériens, ils se laissèrent voyager jusqu'à leur destination. Ils n'étaient plus deux êtres distincts mais un seul, composé de Sasuke, du vent et de Naruto. Lorsqu'Hermès rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke le tenait toujours contre lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage semblait paisible. Il était fascinant.

Naruto entendit des gémissements autour de lui. Sasuke également car il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sur leurs gardes, ils collèrent leur dos et regardèrent la pièce dans son ensemble ainsi que le carnage qui s'y était passé.

Du sang.

Des morts.

De la peur.

Et un homme en noir tenant la gorge d'un homme roux couvert de sang.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail. La suite sera dans deux semaines, le Samedi 12 Octobre. En effet, je vais alterné la publication entre deux fictions de SasuNaru.

Vous pouvez donc choisir celle qui sera publié la semaine prochaine, le Samedi 5 Octobre :

**-Le jeu du Zodiaque:** 12 personnes qui ne se connaissent pas. 12 énigmes. 12 heures pour y réponde correctement. Dans le cas contraire, une mort lente et douloureuse. Le jeu peut commencer. (SasuNaru)

-**Prêt à tout pour lui:** « Le jour où le guerrier Uchiwa Sasuke épousa notre Roi bien-aimé Uzumaki Naruto, fut le début de notre perte. » Première phrase des Mémoires de Nara Shikamaru, Grand Stratège à la cour royale. (SasuNaru)


End file.
